


I Can't Learn My Lesson

by nonaestheticwhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beating, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonaestheticwhore/pseuds/nonaestheticwhore
Summary: Aftermath of Tommy's March 1st lore stream.Title from agoraphobic by Corpse
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Clay | Dream, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 184





	I Can't Learn My Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I use they/them pronouns for Ghostinnit :)

Pale grey eyes trail across the landscape in front of them. Hands dripping with dark blue liquid, cracked obsidian covering the skin. They don't know where they are, these trees aren't familiar. They raise their hands, an unfamiliar uniform adorns their body. A red and blue coat, dirtied white pants, and scuffed brown boots. The uniform brings them an odd sense of comfort, they quite like how it feels on them. They also take notice of the dried blood on the uniform. They look into their reflection in the stream to their left, blood is caked on their face, running from their nose and now their chin. They also notice the multicolored bruises adorning their face. They pull up their sleeves to find hand shaped bruises even darker than the ones on their face littered across their arms. 

They look towards the distant glow of lights, deciding they would travel there first. 

The journey is easy, they still don't recognize anything around them, but it's beautiful. The trees loom over them, possibly decades old, with leaves that rustle in the soft wind. Their hands are quite cold, but that could just be the unknown liquid that covers them. They continue walking, stumbling every few steps.

Slowly, they start passing buildings as they entered the city? Nation? They didn't know.

They pass by a building built into the side of a small hill and there's a strange tug in their chest. It's made of dirt and it has flowers littered in front of the doors. There's a sign above them that reads "TommyInnit Enterprise". Is that their name? 

Tommy.

That sounds strange on their tongue, they aren't sure if they like it very much.

They hear footsteps from behind them, causing them to turn. They're faced with four people. A smaller boy, not very much older than they are, with brown fluffy hair. A taller boy, they can't quite guess his age, he has monochromatic skin and nice eyes. Those two seem familiar to them.

The other two don't. One is tall, shorter than the monochromatic boy, and he has long pink hair and piercing red eyes. Then there's the eldest, he has blonde hair tucked into a funny looking hat and blue eyes that seem to be having an internal war in them.

"Oh, hello!" They call out to the four, "Do you happen to know where I am? I think I'm lost..."

"Tommy...?" The shortest mumbles, they swear they can hear disbelief in his voice.

"I don't think that's my name," They say, turning back to look at the signs hanging on the dirt house, "It doesn't sound right... Tommy... Tommy... Tommy..."

"Do- Um... do you know who we are?" The tallest asks.

"You seem familiar and so does he," They gesture to the shortest one, "I'm not quite sure who those two are though. I don't think I've ever seen them before, I'm sorry..."

He almost feels bad when he sees the two react. Their eyes go wide and the blonde one looks like he's about to cry.

"So Sam wasn't lying," The pink haired male says, "Dream really did kill you."

They don't like that name. That name is bad.

"Where am I?" They ask again.

"Y-You're outside of where L'Manburg used to be..." The blonde one says.

Oh, they knew what L'Manburg was. Small glimpses of the past floated through their mind. Tubbo and Wilbur. The discs. Ranboo.

They smile, "Can I go see it? Maybe that will help me figure out why I'm here!"

The group seems hesitant, but eventually starts to lead him towards the nation.

As they get closer, a strange ringing starts to fill their ears. It's very quiet at first, but with each step it gets louder. They cross over a small hill and it's suddenly deafening. They would've covered their ears if the sight before them didn't take their attention.

L'Manburg was nothing more than a hole in the ground, diving all the way to bedrock. That can't be right. They refuse to accept it. 

There was no way this was their L'Manburg.


End file.
